Kurt Hummel's Series of Unfortunate Events
by Stardust585
Summary: Mosquitoes. Leeches. Tents. Camping is the last thing Kurt Hummel wants to do in the summer but when Burt decides the Hudmels need some bonding time in the wild, he's got no choice. Thus begins a series of rather unfortunate events...Furt Barole [discontinued]
1. The Bumpy Beginning

**Kurt Hummel's**** Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Summary: **Mosquitoes. Leeches. Tents. Camping is the last thing Kurt Hummel wants to do in the summer but when Burt decides the Hudmels need some bonding time in the wild, he's got no choice. Thus begins a series of rather unfortunate events...Furt Barole

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I've got nothing to do with Glee. Except for obsessing over it, that is;)

**A/N: **Hey guys:) So. The idea of Kurt in the wild with Finn and the parents has been on my mind for a long time – I finally had to do something about it and so I present you this ficlet. It will be a brotherly Furt-centric summer story with a sprinkling of Barole and all kinds of family bonding. There will probably be seven to eight chapters (I don't think Kurt would survive more;), and it's all pretty much mapped out and drafted so the updates should be regular. I hope you'll join me and the boys in this adventure:)

Now I'll leave you to reading and meet you at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>I. The Bumpy Beginning<strong>

Kill him.

Just kill him now.

"_Camping_, dad? Really?"

"Yup," Burt confirmed calmly, ignoring his son's incredulous tone. After all, he'd been expecting nothing else. He might not always understand his child but he knew him well. "We wanted to do something outdoorsy and off the beaten track."

"Why not a hike through the Amazonian jungle, then?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Too crowded," the elder Hummel deadpanned. "We'll consider it next year but this year it's Pike Lake, Ohio. Sorry."

An epitome of defiance, Kurt crossed his hands on his chest. "No way, dad."

"Listen, booger, I know it's not really your thing-"

The teen scoffed. "_Not my thing?_ Dad, there's one thing I hate more than the outdoors and that's _being in the outdoors!_ And calling me embarrassing nicknames won't exactly get you on my good side," he added as an afterthought.

Burt sighed. "Kurt, don't you think you're being a little-"

"No, I'm being a lot, dad!" he interrupted. "How could you possibly think it's a good idea to cart us off into the _woods_ for a week? Cart _me _off? What am I supposed to _do _there, dad?"

"At the risk of sounding old, wise…and clichéd-" Burt began with a sigh, "-it's not about _what_ you'll be doing but _who_ you'll be doing it with."

Kurt resisted an eye roll. "In that case why can't we go to a spa hotel?"

Burt gave him a steady look, raising one eyebrow. Finn, who was seated opposite his stepfather, marveled at how exactly like Kurt he looked in that moment. He didn't envy his stepbrother – he'd been on the receiving end of that particular stare way too many times and it wasn't pleasant.

"I want this holiday to be about the four of us being together, son," Burt said slowly. "In my book that doesn't include cucumber on my eyes or a masseuse called Alejandro rubbing some flowery-scented stuff into my back."

"Can I change my mind?" Carole piped up mischievously from the side.

Burt's lips twitched upwards but he controlled himself instantly and leveled his gaze back at his son.

Kurt also fought with amusement for a while before meeting his dad's gaze with a sigh. "I get that, dad. I really do," he said in a softer tone. "What I _don't_ get is why this bonding has to involve mosquitoes and mud. I can think of a _million_ ways that don't."

"Come on, Kurt!" Finn decided to throw his weight behind Burt, terrified by the vision of Alejandro. Also, he still wasn't completely convinced that cucumbers couldn't give you AIDS. "Camping's really awesome. It will be fun!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Finn would be no help. Being _such a boy_, he'd jump at any opportunity to get himself dirty, sleep on the ground, catch fish bare-handedly and God knows what other barbaric activities 'camping' entailed.

"Finn Hudson, is there any part of me that gives you the idea that I consider being in the outdoors fun?"

"Dude, have you ever actually _been_ in the outdoors?" the quarterback asked rather rationally. "And I don't mean a park or something but like, a real forest?"

Kurt sniffed and gave him a pout. "No," he admitted unwillingly.

"So how do you know you don't like it?"

The smaller boy narrowed his eyes at him. "You're _so right_. What could I possibly _not_ like about sleeping in a bag on the ground, having to pee behind a bush or eating food from cans? That sounds like_ so much fun_."

"Now you're just abusing sarcasm, kiddo," Burt remarked wryly.

"No. I'm simply voicing my opinion in this discussion."

"Who ever said it was a discussion?" the elder Hummel asked with obvious amusement. "We're going camping and that's it."

His lips a thin line, Kurt looked at him defiantly. Carole decided to step in and put a shoulder around her stepson.

"Honey, this is our last summer together before you boys get all grown up, go off to college and won't want to spend your holidays with old-timers like us," she said. "And we haven't spent as much time with you two as we'd like to this year so let us make it up to you. We've all been through a lot these last months and I think we could use some alone time away from here," she continued softly and saw something flash behind Kurt's eyes. She had a good suspicion what it was and her heart contracted. She'd come to love the amazing boy next to her as much as her own son and she knew that just like with Finn, she would move heaven and earth to make that haunted look disappear from his eyes. For now, all she could do was hug him tighter.

Kurt looked up, startled, but he read something in her steady gaze that drained much of the tension from his form.

Carole smiled. "Besides, I hear mud's really good for the complexion," she added playfully.

Kurt's mouth twitched upwards and for the first time he felt that maybe it wasn't such a tragically awful idea if it meant spending some time with the people who cared about him and loved him just the way he was. In the mud. Ugh. He was going to regret this.

Carole saw the change in her stepson's stance and knew he was almost there so she let go of him and put her hands on her hips.

"So, like it or not, you're going, mister," she announced to the room. "You can sulk or you can make the best of it, it's up to you, but you're an important part of this family and you're going. We want you there with us."

"Yeah, that and we've already paid for you," Burt added snidely.

Kurt groaned, shooting his dad a sideways glance.

"Fine," he conceded with a long-suffering sigh. "As long as you realize I _will_ gripe and complain. A lot."

"Deal." Carole grinned. "As long as you realize we _will_ have a great time. And we'll make you have fun, too."

"I guess it could be fun to see you try," Kurt replied, skepticism oozing from every line on his face.

"It's settled, then," Burt put in quickly. "Now go start packing because if you're not ready by six am tomorrow, you're leaving with what you manage to grab on your way out."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait, we're leaving _tomorrow_? And you're telling me _now_?"

"If we gave you more time, you could come up with some sing-along you simply _have_ to attend or a sleepover with Mercedes you've been planning for _ages_," Burt reasoned wryly. "This way we're having none of that."

Sometimes his father really knew him too well.

"Oh, one more thing," the elder Hummel warned. "One bag per person."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed, and his eyes became about as wide as saucers. Finn was afraid they might actually pop out of his head.

"We're going to Pike Lake not Paris," said Burt with an amused smile. "You really don't need ten pairs of shoes, kiddo."

"What I do need is patience. Lots of patience," Kurt grumbled. "And therapy when we get back."

"You'll thank us for this trip, you'll see," Burt said.

Kurt raised one, very skeptical eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."

Carole came to stand beside her husband. "Look at it as a way to try something new, sweetie. Give it a shot and maybe it won't be that bad."

Kurt seriously doubted that but as he looked at his family and their excited and happy faces, he didn't have the heart to spoil this for them. It was only a week, after all. He'd survive. Somehow. Maybe.

He sighed and nodded. "I'll go pack," he said trying to muster a smile.

He turned on his heel and started up the stairs. Hearing footsteps behind him, he sighed.

"Seriously, Finn. There are elephants who are stealthier than you," he threw over his shoulder.

The taller teen grinned. "Who ever said I wanted to be stealthy?" he deadpanned.

"Fair point," Kurt admitted. "So, are you _stomping_ after me to make sure I don't climb through the window and make a run for it?"

Finn goggled at him. "Um, no," he muttered. Then he did a double take. "Dude, you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Can't say it hasn't crossed my mind," Kurt replied levelly, walking into his room with the other teen still on his heels.

"It won't be so bad, man, I promise," Finn tried reassuringly. "I used to be a cub scout and I always had so much fun at the camps."

Kurt wanted to point out that their definitions of fun were about as similar as ballet and mud-wrestling but he didn't get the chance because Finn was apparently on a roll.

"It's like, getting away from people and cars and stuff," the taller boy continued, his expression unusually thoughtful. "You can see and hear yourself better without all that noise, y'know."

Kurt looked at him surprised.

"What? I can be deep, too," Finn said giving him a wounded scowl.

"I can see that." The countertenor raised an eyebrow at him. "Still, I would really prefer this soul-searching and bonding took place somewhere where there are working toilets and showers."

"Dude, there's nothing wrong with getting a bit dirty from time to time."

Kurt glared. "I trust you know me well enough to not continue."

Finn shrugged and leant against the doorframe, watching his stepbrother turn away from him and stand in the middle of his room, looking a bit at a loss.

"Need help?" he offered.

Kurt gave him an incredulous look. "I want my things packed not destroyed," he said snidely, ducking under his bed to retrieve a long-forgotten backpack he remembered shoving there together with other unwanted Christmas presents.

"You want to pack the heaviest stuff at the bottom," Finn instructed as he re-emerged with the backpack.

"Finn, just because you were a cub scout doesn't mean you know the first thing about packing. I saw what you did with your things when you were packing for New York," he added pointedly because the other boy was opening his mouth in protest. He shut it resignedly at Kurt's comment. The countertenor nodded. "So stop distracting me and go away. If I need someone to uselessly hover around and annoy me, I'll get you."

Finn shrugged. "Ok. But remember to take comfortable shoes and something waterproof."

A teddy bear wheezed dangerously close to his head and landed in the hall.

"The next thing I'm going to throw won't be nearly as soft," Kurt warned menacingly, not turning around.

Finn swallowed. "Fine. But if you take the wrong shoes and can't walk, I'm not carrying you," he decided. "I'll totally leave you and let you get eaten by squirrels or something."

The countertenor turned towards him, his lips twitching upwards. "What a heartless person you are, Finn Hudson," he said wryly. "But I can't deny you creativity. Death by squirrels. That's something I haven't heard."

"Hey, they've got really sharp teeth!" Finn said in his defense.

Kurt arched a knowing eyebrow at him. "I sense a traumatic childhood story coming," he observed. "And as intrigued as I am, it will have to wait. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time at the campsite," he added sourly, opening his huge wardrobe with a resigned sigh. Did he have anything mud-proof?

"So, you've accepted the camping thing." Finn grinned. "And you won't make a run for it?"

Kurt shot him a sideways glance. "I've only accepted the fact that if I _do_ make a run for it, you and my dad will track me down and take me with you by force. Which, if possible, will be even _more_ fun than going willingly," he finished sarcastically.

"That's good enough for me," Finn decided with a lopsided smile.

The countertenor sighed. "Now that we've established I won't run, you can go away. I have to find clothes in my wardrobe that are less than a couple hundred dollars a piece."

"Dude, half of my entire wardrobe together costs less!"

"No surprise there," Kurt shot back. "Now out, Hudson. I have to focus."

With a satisfied sigh, he closed the door behind his brother and started packing, neatly putting everything he needed out on his bed. He made sure all his moisturizers were safely packed together with lots of suntan lotion and insect repellents, and that they were easily accessible. The picking and folding of clothes was the most time-consuming and painful process because there was no way they wouldn't get creased and wrinkled in the backpack, and Kurt somehow doubted his dad would allow him to take an iron. Once he was done with that, he packed his iPhone charger and a couple of other things that would help him get through the ordeal.

He fell asleep around two, which left him four hours of sleep. When his alarm blared loudly way too soon, he grudgingly lifted himself up and stumbled to the bathroom. He decided to forgo most of his morning routine and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a matching tee. The only people that were going to see him were his family and mosquitoes so it wasn't like he had to put his best foot forward. In fact, he wanted to make it a point of not putting _any_ foot forward at all. That, and he was just too damn sleepy anyway.

He stumbled out of his room and almost got knocked over by Finn, who was already dressed and traipsing down the hall with his backpack. When he saw Kurt, he stopped, his backpack falling to his feet.

"Your clothes…" he muttered.

"Good morning to you, too," Kurt said, a small smile growing on his lips despite his mood at his brother's flabbergasted expression. "Although I find it a contradiction of terms."

Finn didn't really seem to hear him as he continued to stare. "You're…you're going _in sweatpants_? As in, _outside_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're going to a forest in the middle of nowhere," he pointed out. "While fashion is omnipresent and for all occasions, there are also particular occasions for particular fashions, and I hardly think Balenciaga and Ferragamos are the appropriate apparel for wading in the mud and sleeping on the ground."

Finn goggled at him like he'd just started speaking Chinese. Kurt sighed.

"Can I take your picture?" the taller teen asked when he got over his bewilderment. "No one will ever believe me."

"Try it and die," the countertenor warned.

Finn swallowed. Kurt nodded, giving his stepbrother one final warning look.

"I'm glad we had this talk. Now get out of the way or get trampled on. I need my coffee."

**XxXxXxX**

Kurt might have changed his mind about camping.

He might have liked the brisk air smelling of pines and water.

He might have found the quaint campground near a small sandy beach at the lake enchanting.

Yes, he _might have_. Had it not been for the fact that it seemed that all the damned mosquitoes from all of the state of Ohio were out to get him the moment he'd stepped out of the car.

Finn, on the other, seemed to be totally immune to the local fauna and volunteered to set up their tent. Burt was hesitant but finally let him try it, making Kurt promise he'd help and keep Finn from harming himself. Still, he gave them the rubber hammer. Just to be safe.

"Kurt, if you put any more of that stuff on, you're sleeping outside tonight," Finn warned looking up from the tent parts to see his stepbrother, who was daintily seated on a rock, squeeze another blob of repellent onto his skin. He'd already used up half of the bottle and was positively _glistening_.

The countertenor shot him a sideways look. "I'll put on as much as I deem effective. I refuse to be a dinner buffet," he added with a sniff.

Finn wrinkled his nose as the nauseating lavender smell of the repellent wafted in his direction. "Dude, I'm serious. You've put on enough to repel _humans._"

"You mean like yourself?" Kurt asked innocently and the other boy nodded.

"An added bonus," the countertenor remarked snidely. Then he glared at his forearm as a mosquito, completely undeterred by layers of lavender on Kurt's skin, sat on it. "Geroff, you blood-thirsty beast!" the teen yelled, flailing his hands wildly.

Finn sniggered. Kurt glared. Finn fell silent.

"How is it they don't bite you at all?" the smaller boy asked reproachfully. "You're bigger, you're a much easier target!"

"Call it ceramic justice," Finn retorted. Well, tried to because Kurt chuckling was certainly not the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Do you mean karmic justice or does not being bitten by mosquitoes involve vases somehow?"

Finn narrowed his eyes at him. "Yeah. It would be justice if I smashed one on your head," he grumbled. "If I had one."

"Too bad we're in the middle of a forest," Kurt said with an impish smile and huffed haughtily, "That aside, violence is nothing but a sign of helplessness."

"I can live with that," the taller boy replied with a somewhat disturbing smile, which Kurt took as his cue to move out of the other teen's immediate vicinity. He was holding a hammer after all. It was a rubber one but still.

"I'm going to see if Carole has a different repellent," he said and quickly got up.

Finn nodded with satisfaction and watched him leave, swinging the hammer menacingly for good measure and almost hitting himself in the process. Then he turned to the tent parts he'd put out around him. He scratched his head, a frown building on his face. He eyed the parts suspiciously, becoming pretty sure there were too many because there was no way all these things went into one tent. Still, he got down to work. It was a matter of honor now. He studied the different-shaped poles first. They were the parts that had to be assembled first and well if the tent was to hold…

A quarter of an hour later he heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Kurt eyeing his work from a distance. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"Nice art installation. And where's our tent?"

"You're looking at it," Finn admitted grudgingly, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I was afraid you're going to say that," the countertenor sighed with exasperation as he came closer and eyed the construction warily.

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks!" the quarterback said defensively.

"So it would seem."

Finn groaned. "Instead of picking at me, you could, I dunno, _help_?"

Kurt shrugged gracefully. "I could. But I just had my nails done yesterday. And as I recall, you wanted to do this by yourself really bad."

"Dude, you're like the most irritating person in the world! And that's including Rach."

"Define irritating," the other teen said wryly.

"Why don't you look it up, Mr. Encyclopedia," Finn huffed in reply.

"I think you mean 'Mr. Dictionary'," Kurt corrected trying to keep a straight face. He failed.

The taller boy gave him a reproachful look. "That's it, man. You're so smart, _you_ do it," he said and threw him the rubber hammer.

Not waiting to see if Kurt caught it, he whirred around and stomped off.

The countertenor looked after him for a while. Truth be told, he'd been riding Finn mercilessly ever since they got here with full deliberation. It was low and selfish, he knew, but he was miserable and really unhappy to be here and Finn's enthusiasm was getting on his nerves, making it all even worse. He wanted to wipe that dopey smile off his face. But like all his plans involving Finn, it backfired. As he watched his brother's form disappear behind trees, he felt even worse. _Great plan_, Kurt thought caustically. He contemplated going after him but decided it was better to let him cool off.

His gaze landed on the scattered tent parts. He hadn't really had manicure and he never shied a challenge. After all, how hard could it be? If he could piece together a car engine, assembling a tent would surely be plain sailing.

**XxXxXxX**

The tent toppled for the third time.

Cut off guard, Kurt stumbled backwards and as luck would have it, tripped over Finn's backpack and landed butt-first in a muddy puddle. Uncharacteristically, he made no attempt to get up but lay there and let moisture seep into his hair and clothes. He was too exhausted to care.

He had no idea how long he lay there but after some time he thought he heard a rustle of leaves in the nearby bushes. He turned his head, expecting Finn to come out any second with a triumphant smile. When he didn't, Kurt sighed in relief. He doubted he'd handle his stepbrother's gloating well right now.

Then a mosquito sat on the tip of his nose.

"I hate this," he announced fiercely into the darkening sky, fending the insect off. The sky didn't reply but he was sure it was mocking him.

"I guess that's tent-2 : us-0," came Finn's voice from somewhere behind him.

"Came to gloat?" Kurt asked in a resigned manner, still making no move to get up.

Then there was a proffered hand hanging over him. He looked up at his brother and took it.

As he got to his feet, he bit his lower lip. His back and hair were drenched and he shivered as hundreds of invisible needles nipped at his skin in the evening breeze.

Finn was looking at him curiously, probably wondering why he wasn't freaking out about the mud and the state of his clothes and hair.

"Dude…you're covered in mud," he finally said.

"Thank you for that astute observation, Finn," Kurt remarked snidely but his hands moved on instinct as he tried to remove some of the dirt off and ended up smearing it over his tee even more.

"What were you _doing_?"

"Mud's good for the complexion?" the smaller boy said with a weak smile.

Finn raised a quizzical eyebrow at him and Kurt sighed. "You were right, it isn't that simple," he admitted motioning at the tent. That was the easy part. He took a deep breath. "And while I'm at the groveling part, there's something more. I owe you an apology," he offered tentatively. "I'm just…having a hard time to…adapt and I took it out on you. I'm sorry, Finn."

"Well, I think it's safe to say you got your lesson," the other teen said steadily, looking at Kurt's stained clothes, hands and face. What stood out most, though, was his anxious expression and his wide, blue-green eyes. Finn felt a surge of warmth for the other boy. Or maybe it was the burritos he'd eaten for lunch. Either way, he could never stay angry with Kurt for long, especially when he made _this _face. He smiled. "It's cool. We're cool," he assured him, pushing a hand through his hair. "You know, the funny thing is, I'd rather argue with you than agree with anyone else."

Kurt's expression softened. He felt even worse for his earlier behavior.

"How do you make the most sappy lines original and sincere?" he asked with a sniff, a tentative smile curving his lips upwards.

"That's a compliment, right?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Yes," the countertenor confirmed with a chuckle. "And I really am sorry. Sarcasm is my main coping mechanism but I'll try to tone it down."

Finn grinned. Kurt found himself grinning back despite his splattered clothes and damaged hair, which should be making him act like a complete bitch right now. Only it wasn't. He just couldn't find it in him when his brother was giving him that happy, lop-sided grin of his.

"How are you doing, boys?" came Burt's voice from the side, breaking their silent reconciliation.

"That well, huh?" the elder Hummel continued with amusement as he saw the result of his sons' work. Both boys gave him withering looks. He blinked as he took a look at Kurt. "I think you took Carole's words about the wholesomeness of mud a bit too literally, son," he observed wryly and Finn knew exactly what side of family Kurt took that ability from. "Don't move, I'll go fetch the camera."

"Don't even think about it, dad," Kurt growled. "Or I'll tell Carole about the sangria incident at uncle Andy's last birthday."

Burt's smile faded. Finn looked interested.

"What's a sangria?"

"Doesn't matter," Burt mumbled quickly. "Let's set this tent up or you boys will be sleeping on the ground tonight. Finn, could you hand me that hammer?"

**XxXxXxX**

Finn insisted Kurt leave a torch on because he'd get lost on the way back from the showers otherwise. Kurt pointed out the showers were thirty yards away along a straight path and a bat wearing black shades would make it back. Finn wondered if bats even wore shades because they were blind anyway. Kurt observed that it was a common misconception and bats weren't _really _blind, they just used other senses to get around. Finn wanted to know why people said 'blind as a bat' if that was so. Kurt stated that people can be stupid. Like it was stupid to argue over bats wearing shades at midnight. Finn seemed to disagree but he didn't protest when Kurt clamped a hand over his mouth and shoved him out of the tent. Seriously.

Kurt replayed the conversation in his head as he lay in the dim light of the torch. No matter how ridiculous or silly, his bickering with Finn was more fun that he'd ever admit. He smiled to himself, waiting for sleep to come. Only it didn't. Maybe it was the thick stillness of the night, only broken by an occasional hoot, or maybe it was simply that he was too exhausted to sleep.

Long minutes passed. Finn still wasn't back and Kurt remained awake. And Finn said _he _ took long in the bathroom. Well, he did. But not here. Here he tried to shower on one breath and with his eyes closed, preferably not touching anything at all. It required some serious gymnastic skills but he made it.

His eyelids were finally beginning to droop when he heard movement outside and noticed a shadow slither along the tent wall in the corner of his eye. A caustic remark on the tip of his tongue, he pretended to be asleep to scare Finn when he entered. If he couldn't fall asleep, he could at least make the best of it.

"Finn Hudson, my eighty-year old, arthritic aunt Mildred sneaks up better," he said loudly with a snide smile.

When he opened his eyes, there was no one there. He frowned and squinted into the darkness, expecting Finn to emerge from his hiding outside the tent. Futilely. His pricked ears registered only silence.

Then a lone owl hooted into the night and Kurt almost jumped.

Mentally berating himself, he buried himself deeper in his sleeping bag. He really was exhausted if he was seeing Finn where he wasn't. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to go to sleep but he couldn't lose the feeling of a presence somewhere close. Making as little movement as possible, he reached one hand out of the sleeping bag and grabbed the first thing that got under his fingers. One of Finn's trainers. Normally he wouldn't touch it with a stick but this was no time to be picky since there it was again, the shuffling and the shadow.

Kurt held his breath and aimed his impromptu weapon at the shadow's head just as it was passing through the entrance. To his satisfaction, he heard a yelp as the shoe reached its target.

"Dude! Why are you chucking my shoes at me?" came a reproachful question as Finn crawled inside, massaging his shoulder. He flung the trainer back at Kurt, missing by a foot.

"You really don't think I'd use _mine _to throw, do you?" Kurt retorted, ducking to dodge the projectile. "Even if they're only last year's Lacostes."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. Maybe my shoes aren't some freaky designer stuff but they're ok. I mean, I checked them just yesterday and they don't even smell…that bad."

"You _smell_ your training shoes?" Kurt asked with utter disgust.

"How else am I to know if they're useable?"

"Oh Gaga, you're not joking, are you?"

"Why would I joke about it?"

"Well, you seem to have a rather freaky sense of humor lately," Kurt observed. "What with the lurking outside and scaring me."

Finn seemed confused. Well, more confused than usual. "Dude, what lurking? When?"

"Some ten minutes ago," the smaller boy said. "You were hiding behind the tent and trying to ambush me, which I honestly don't know how you wanted to achieve with your kind of grace and stealth anyway, but then I spoke and you got spooked and ran away."

Finn goggled at him. "Dude, I was still in the showers ten minutes ago!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but he could see his stepbrother was telling the truth. He swallowed, a feeling of dread coming over him. It must have shown because Finn patted him on the shoulder reassuringly before burying himself in his sleeping bag.

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?"

Finn shrugged. "No one, man," he said soothingly. "It's your first night in a forest, it's normal you're on edge. It was probably a tree moving in the wind. You were tired and half-asleep and you thought you something that wasn't there. It happens."

Kurt nodded, feeling better. The very revelation of Finn's sudden level-headedness and sound reasoning was enough to put his mind on a different track. And the other boy was probably right. It was just his hyperactive imagination playing tricks on him. Yes. Definitely so. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of premonition.

"Dude, stop thinking. I can hear you from here. Go to sleep."

"I would if you'd stop snoring."

"I haven't even fallen asleep yet!"

"That was your _breathing_? You need to see a doctor, Finn."

"What I need is sleep. I'm gonna need it for tomorrow – it's gonna be a long, fun day."

Kurt sighed, "Well, I can agree on the 'long' part."

"G'night, Kurt."

"Night, Finn. You dork."

* * *

><p>You've reached the end, thanks for reading! This is just an introductory chapter really, but I'd love to know what you think:) The real adventure starts next chapter.<p>

See you next time!

* The Pike Lake National Park is a beautiful, quaint place in south-eastern Ohio and I think a perfect place for Hudmel camping. Still, I've never been there so all my information is Google-based. Hence, if there are any errors or inconsistencies, I apologize in advance.


	2. The Strenuous Swim

**Kurt Hummel's Series Of Unfortunate Events**

**Summary: **Mosquitoes. Leeches. Tents. Camping is the last thing Kurt Hummel wants to do in the summer but when Burt decides the Hudmels need some bonding time in the wild, he's got no choice. Thus begins a series of rather unfortunate events...Furt Barole

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I've got nothing to do with Glee. Except for obsessing over it, that is;)

**A/N:** Wow, thanks for the wonderful response, guys! I don't have the words to express how touched I am by each review and alert. Please know that your words mean a lot. Really.

Also, I apologize for being slow on the update. I do not understand how some authors write chapters so quickly…still I promise you won't have to wait this long for the next one and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter enough to forgive me? :)

**A/N2: **I know that Season 3 of Glee has officially started, but remember that this fic is still suspended in time between season 2 and 3. All post-New York material hasn't happened yet.

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>**The Strenuous Swim**

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Kurt's cries woke Finn. At first he thought the smaller boy was having one of his nightmares but as he cracked an eye open, he noticed his brother's sleeping bag was empty. Thoughts of chainsaw killers and murderous squirrels ran through his groggy mind as he tried to roll out of his sleeping bag. He fumbled for the zipper but couldn't find it in the dim light of the dawn. Giving up on that, he tried to get up while still in the sleeping bag but that didn't go very well and he toppled onto his stomach with a labored 'oomph!'. When he finally did free himself, he stumbled out of the tent, very nearly colliding with Burt and his mom. The elder Hummel was holding a baseball bat and the look on his face told Finn he wouldn't hesitate to use it. He was reminded why he used to be so scared of Kurt's dad.

"Where's Kurt?" Carole asked her son, concern coloring her tone.

"I dunno. Not in the tent," he replied.

"What is he doing outside at five in the morning?" Burt asked incredulously.

"Being murdered?" Finn said tentatively and both parents shot him a withering gaze.

"Try to be helpful, sweetie," Carole said giving him a pat on the shoulder and followed Burt, who had disappeared behind the tent.

"Kurt!" Finn heard Burt exclaim and rounded the tent.

"Are you ok?" the elder Hummel was saying. "What happened?"

Kurt was crouching behind the side of the tent and when he heard his father, he turned around and Finn let out what could only be identified as a shriek.

"Dude! Your face! It's yellow! Did some bug or snake bite you or something?"

Kurt's hands came up to his face and he rolled his eyes at his stepbrother, remembering the conditioning mask he'd put on. "It's a mask, Finn. It helps me keep my skin the way it is," he said steadily. "It's that or the blood of young virgins," he added wryly.

"Oh." Finn slowly nodded. "_Ew_," he uttered when the final part of Kurt's explanation got to him.

"Son, please tell me you didn't wake us and half of the campsite up because you were putting on a beauty mask," Burt said with a sigh, lowering the baseball bat.

"Of course not!" Kurt replied indignantly. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to start on my routine early and when I was coming back- just come and have a look," he said, motioning for the three of them to come closer.

Curious, Finn followed Burt and Carole and peeked over their heads at where Kurt was pointing.

"Aren't they the cutest things?" the countertenor asked excitedly, crouching beside three little rabbits, which were curled into furry balls in the crook of the tent back wall.

"They sure are," Carole joined her stepson, cooing over the little rodents. "I wonder where their mom is," she said with concern.

"They were like this when I found them," Kurt explained. "I was on my way back from the bathroom when I heard noises," he continued with a certain unease and Finn was sure he knew he was thinking about last night and the noises he thought he had heard. Huh. Now they had their explanation. The scary, big monsters lurking outside were not that scary. And certainly not that big.

"Poor babies," Carole crooned, crouching next to the fur balls. "They look like they're cold. Finn, sweetie," she turned to her son, "-grab a blanket. We'll tuck them in."

"And I think I saw some cardboard boxes we can put them in," Kurt offered and sped off.

Finn came back with the blanket and watched his mom put the rabbits in it. They seemed scared but they were too weak or hungry to try to make a run for it. He reached a hand to stroke one. Its fur was incredibly soft and fluffy.

Then Kurt came back and together with Carole they placed the rabbits in the box he'd brought. Finn moved to stand next to Burt, who was standing off to the side.

"We should bring them to the reception," Carole said." I'm sure they'll know what to do with them or at least have the number for a wildlife centre."

"Maybe we should feed them first?" Kurt asked, peering into the box. He was so excited, his eyes shining and hair adorably unkempt, and Finn had to smile because he looked like he was ten years old.

Then Kurt raised his head. Upon meeting his dad's and Finn's quizzical gazes, he rolled his eyes.

"Can't a person show excitement here?" he said with a pout. "I never saw rabbits in the wild before."

Burt chuckled and patted his son on the shoulder. "Of course you can, son. I'm really happy for you," he said with a sigh. "But next time you scream bloody murder on a Sunday morning, there better be something for me to protect you from or kill."

"Don't people kill rabbits?" Finn asked and was met with Kurt's withering gaze. "For pies and stuff?" he added weakly.

Kurt glowered. Finn swallowed. He should really consider that thinking beforetalking thing.

"Somehow I doubt your mom or brother would let us make pies out of these," Burt whispered with a chuckle.

"You're damn right, dad!" Kurt said with indignation. Then he turned to his brother. "Is food all you can think about? A _pie_? These are feeling, helpless little creatures! You uncouth, cruel barbarian!"

"That was, like, an insult, right?" Finn wanted to make sure, leaning to Burt.

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry, son, I like rabbit pie, too," he said conspiratorially.

"That's it," Carole interjected seeing Kurt was about to explode. "You two really aren't helping. Go back to sleep and we'll take care of this," she ordered looking at Finn and Burt admonishingly.

The elder Hummel was about to protest but Carole rose a silencing hand.

"Burt, you're a bear in the morning as it is and I'm not starting my first day of holidays with a grumbling _and_ underslept husband," she stated.

"I wouldn't grumble if you made rabbit pie," Burt replied, teasing sparks in his eyes.

"Kurt, sweetie, hand me that baseball bat," Carole said innocently.

"Ok, we're going," Burt said, making sure the bat was safe in his hands and out of his wife's reach.

"Wise decision, Hummel," Carole said playfully and Burt chuckled, leaning in for a kiss, which she gladly bestowed.

"Ew," came in unison from behind their backs and they giggled like teenagers.

**XxXxXxX**

Getting back into the tent, Finn looked at his phone and groaned. Six am. He was so going to kill Kurt. But first he needed some sleep.

He was half-way there when he heard the tent flap open and Kurt came in, a wide smile on his face.

"The rabbits are safe at the reception and a wildlife patrol should pick them up soon," he reported. "They were so cute! When we were leaving they even started to move around a bit," he continued, only then registering the hostile silence radiating from his stepbrother's sleeping bag. "Finn?" he asked tentatively. "Are you awake?"

"Yes and I'm trying to kill you with my mind right now."

"Oh. Right," Kurt mumbled. "Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away."

"You sure did, man." Finn sighed and turned onto his other side so he could face the other teen. "Still – and I'll deny it if you ever repeat this to anyone – you're kinda adorable when you get all excited like this and stuff, and I'm glad you're warming up to the whole outdoors thing so I guess it's cool. Just don't do it again."

Kurt pouted. "I'll try to hold back my enthusiasm for furry, little woodland creatures in the future, I promise," he said wryly. "But I was brought up on Disney, you can hardly blame me."

"No but I can punch you if you don't stop talking," Finn replied burying his head under his pillow.

"We didn't come here to sleep, Finn."

"We came here to have fun. And I can't have fun if I don't sleep enough."

"Well, you have to hold off on the sleep a while longer because I have something to show you."

"Dude, if this is about another cute mouse, squirrel or a moose-"

"There's no moose in Ohio."

"Whatever," Finn grumbled, burrowing deeper in his sleeping bag.

"Finn, I mean it," Kurt pressed, waving something over the other boy's head. "Look what I found next to the rabbits."

The quarterback cracked an eye open. "So? It's a picture of you. Burt must have dropped when he was setting up the tent yesterday or something."

"Look closer," Kurt urged.

Finn shot him a reproachful look but squinted his eyes. His face fell.

He sat up and took the picture from his brother. It was faded and worn like it had been folded and unfolded many times but you could still make out the person in it pretty well. The boy was about four or five and at first glimpse he was the spitting image of Kurt. Only when you looked really close could you notice the differences – this boy's hair was curlier, eyes darker and he had a small but distinctive mole on his left cheek.

"Whoa, dude! That is _not _you."

"Finally! Congratulations on your observation skills, Sherlock."

"Dude, it's five in the morning," Finn complained. "Cut me some slack here."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. At first I thought it was me, too."

The taller teen frowned. "He really does look like you. I mean, before you started doing that gel wavy thing with your hair," he observed thoughtfully, once again examining the picture and not noticing Kurt's sideways glance. "Maybe you have a twin brother or something?"

"And we were dramatically separated at birth to live in two different parts of the country but we always knew there was something missing and now after seventeen years our paths cross again," Kurt said dramatically with an eye roll.

Finn blinked. "Exactly!"

The countertenor groaned. "TV's rotten your brain," he said pithily. "I don't have a twin brother."

"But-"

"No, Finn," Kurt objected. "I'm an only child. My dad would never keep something like this from me. I'm as sure of this as of the fact that mauve and fuchsia will be next spring's top colors."

"Um-"

"So," the smaller teen cut him off decisively, "-the question remains who this boy is and how this picture got here."

Finn considered Kurt's meaningful stare. He was really sleepy but he knew his stepbrother wouldn't let this go so he decided it was best to just go with it.

"You really think there was somebody outside the tent at night? And it's their photo?"

"What other explanation is there?"

The taller boy sighed. "There's like, a zillion explanations. Maybe some camper left it. Or it got blown from a hundred miles away by the wind. Or a squirrel dropped it," he finished sarcastically.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You're really not as funny as you think."

"Yeah, well, I'm sleepy, Kurt," Finn replied gruffly. "Can we do this later? When I'm not feeling like a zombie?"

The countertenor pouted. "But aren't you curious?"

"Honestly? It's kinda freaky, I get it, but it's the butt crack of dawn, dude! So, no, I'm not curious!"

"But-" Kurt persisted.

"Dude, don't mistake the fact that I haven't punched you yet for interest."

"Fine," Kurt said, his lips a thin line. "Be that way."

"Thank you."

**XxXxXxX**

"Boys, you alive in there?" Burt asked. "Or should we call in an outbreak of sleep fever?"

Both boys had been listlessly lounging on the campsite beach ever since breakfast, the only sound coming from the place was Finn's snoring. He knew the boys had an early wake-up and he was aware how much sleep teenage boys actually needed but was starting to get worried.

"Does feeling like a zombie count as alive?" came Finn's muffled voice.

"Is that a tricky question?" Burt replied wryly.

"It's a leave-us-alone-we're-sleeping question, dad," Kurt said with a pointed glance at his father.

Burt wasn't discouraged. "Carole and I are going for a walk and we'll stop over at the mini market," he said. "I guess it's useless asking if you wanna go?"

The boys looked at each other.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Isn't it cute when they agree with each other?" Carole asked teasingly, coming to stand next to Burt.

"No. It's weird," the elder Hummel replied wryly. "I feel like the balance of the universe had shifted or something."

Carole chuckled. "Maybe they have fever after all?"

"We can hear you," Kurt said not opening his eyes.

"I hope it's not permanent," Burt continued playfully. "What would breakfasts be without wars about the supremacy of orange juice over coke?"

"And Batman over My Fair Lady?"

"Still can hear you," Kurt opened his eyes this time and glowered at their parents. "And it's not funny, you know. These are fundamental values."

"Of course, son," the elder Hummel said trying to keep a straight face.

"I'm happy you two are enjoying yourselves," the countertenor said sourly. "-at the cost of your exhausted teenage sons."

"Hey, you brought this on yourselves," Burt retorted.

"And it's all true," Carole piped up, hooking her arm through her husband's and earning herself a glare from her stepson. She chuckled. "Come on, Burt, let's let them sleep it off or they'll both be bears the whole day."

"I'm afraid it's too late for Kurt."

She swatted Burt over the shoulder and turned to the boys. "We're going. Do you want anything?"

"Peace."

"And throw in a mega pack of Doritos!" Finn piped up.

"Peace and Doritos it is," Carole agreed and dragged Burt away, the sound of her laughter trailing behind the couple.

It wasn't fifteen minutes after they had left that Kurt let out a rather unmanly shriek he would later deny as a spray of sand hit him. He shot up to a sitting position and glowered at Finn, who was smirking at him with satisfaction.

"Are you suicidal, Finn?" he asked sweetly.

"No. I'm bored," the taller boy replied evenly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, brushing the sand away. "And you thought throwing sand at me would change that how?"

Finn shrugged. "It got you to talk to me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know what else it will get me? To seriously maim you."

"I didn't hit your face or hair!"

"If you had, you'd be dead," the smaller boy retorted, laying back down on his deck chair. "And weren't you supposed to be asleep?" came a scathing question after a while.

"Nah, that was only pretend so I wouldn't have to go."

"How devious of you," Kurt disparaged.

"I learn from the best," Finn retorted.

"Touché, Finn," the smaller boy said. "Now that we've had our daily dose of bickering, will you leave me alone and let me sleep?"

"You're no fun, dude!" Finn objected. "I thought-"

"Finn, bad things happen when you think," Kurt interjected. He perched his shades on the top of his nose and gave him a look. "Don't."

Finn was tempted to stick his tongue out at him but suddenly he got a better idea. He waited until the other boy settled back down and seemed to be dozing off again and then he lunged himself at him, making them both tumble to the sand.

He knew it was a bad idea even before he heard the high-pitched gasp.

"What do you think you're doing, you overgrown Labrador of a dimwit!" Kurt growled, pushing Finn off of him. "I've got sand all over! And you hit me in the face!"

"I'm sorry!" the taller boy protested, getting up. He was trying hard not to laugh because sand had stuck to that sun screen stuff Kurt had put on his skin and he now looked like a sand figure.

"You need any help?" he offered watching the other teen's futile attempts at brushing the sand away.

"If by help you mean a professional assassin and a shiatsu massage, then yes," the countertenor growled.

Finn frowned. "You don't have to swear at me," he objected.

"Oh, I haven't even started."

"Dude, it's just sand!

"Do you know what this will do to my skin?"

"Your skin's the nicest I've ever seen on anyone, girls included, man," Finn said. Kurt stopped his ministrations and spared him a quizzical glance. "Uh, not that I notice," he stammered. "I mean…you'll be fine."

The countertenor let out an exasperated growl, took his towel and stomped off to the showers, throwing him a murderous glare. When he came back, he was sand-free and carrying an air mattress under his arm.

"Dude, what are you planning to do?"

"To take over the world, as soon as possible," Kurt quipped. "But until then, I'm taking this mattress and going as far away from you as possible."

Finn blinked, watching him come closer to the water. "You're gonna actually get _into_ the water?"

Kurt turned around with a gasp. "Do you think I'm crazy? I'm going to lie on the mattress."

"On the water."

"Yes. It's the farthest away from you."

"You could go to the tent."

Kurt turned his nose up. "It's poorly ventilated and has your stuff in it. I'm not spending there a minute more than I absolutely have to."

"You're mean."

"No, I just want some peace, which seems impossible with you near."

And with that he put the mattress on the water and agilely hopped onto it, without dipping as much as a toe in the water. Finn watched in awe as he slowly drifted a couple of yards away.

Then he shrugged and lay back down.

Seeing Finn give up, Kurt nodded from his vantage point with satisfaction.

**XxXxXxX**

He had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes for just one minute and now that he opened them the sun was lower in the sky and the shore was far more away than it had been. Kurt cursed under his breath and considered his options.

He looked around but there was no one near. His parents weren't back yet for sure or they would have noticed his absence and Finn was probably still deep asleep on the beach. It was safe to say that his options were very limited.

With a resigned sigh, he dipped a foot into the water but took it out with a yelp as something brushed against it. No way was he going in. Swallowing, he carefully put his hands into the water and started paddling but that didn't get him far and he almost fell over a couple of times.

If he didn't want to stay the night stranded on the mattress in the middle of the lake, it was time to put his singer's lungs to use.

"FINN!"

**XxXxXxX**

Finn was dreaming. The sound of waves gently meeting the shore and the wind rustling in the trees had lulled him to sleep faster than you could say 'playoffs'. It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep until a jarring sound broke into it, slowly bringing the teen back to consciousness.

He looked around groggily and considered closing his eyes again but the noise wouldn't let him. After a moment he realized someone was calling his name.

"What the-" he muttered, scrambling to a sitting position.

"FINN!"

He would recognize that voice anywhere. Was Kurt hiding somewhere? Or was he- he gasped as his eyes landed on the lake. He got up and stood ankle-deep in the water to see better. Sure enough, there was a small figure helplessly floating on a pink mattress in the middle of the lake. Could that be-

"HELP!"

Finn dove into the water.

**XxXxXxX**

It was farther than it looked. If he weren't already wet, he was sure there would be sweat dripping off him, and a stitch was sunk deep into his side. He clenched his teeth and swam on.

When he finally got to Kurt, he grabbed at the mattress frenetically and almost toppled it, eliciting a surprised yelp from Kurt.

"Dude," he uttered breathlessly. "Are you ok?"

"I…I'm fine," Kurt uttered.

"Oh, so in that case I can swim back?" Finn teased.

"No!" The smaller boy shot him a sideways glance. "Could you...tow me back?"

"Dude, why didn't you just swim back yourself?"

"I...can't," Kurt admitted uneasily.

The quarterback looked at him incredulously. "Dude, I get it that you care for your skin and stuff but seriously, this is just lake water, it won't-"

"I _can't swim_, Finn!" the smaller boy interjected shrilly.

Finn blinked. "Dude, why didn't you _say_ something?" he asked, all the possibilities of what could have happened flashing before his eyes and taking his breath away for a moment. "I'd've never let you out on that mattress alone!"

"I'm not a baby, Finn," Kurt snapped but there was a flash of affection in his eyes that didn't escape the other teen.

"Well, you're my baby brother."

Kurt frowned. "I'm older than you, Finnegan."

"I'm taller than you."

"You're taller than the Christmas tree," Kurt quipped. "That is no valid argument."

Finn arched an eyebrow. "How about this?" He tugged at the mattress so that the countertenor swayed dangerously and had to cling to it desperately.

"That is not funny, Hudson," Kurt hissed.

"Actually, it is." The taller teen chuckled. "Relax, Kurt. I'd never let anything happen to you."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, and that's supposed to reassure me how?"

"That's one of those rhythmical questions, right?"

"Rhetorical questions, Finn," the countertenor corrected automatically. "And no, it's not."

"So what-"

Kurt sighed. "Seriously, Finn, do you really want to do this here and now?"

"Oh. Right. The middle of the lake." Finn grinned. "Hold tight, ok?"

"I already am. Have been for the last hour."

Finn let out a harsh laugh, keeping his head up so as not get water into his mouth as he started swimming back to the shore. That was Kurt, keeping his sarcasm and wits about him even in the most dire circumstances.

"Where did you learn to swim so well?" the smaller boy asked when they were reaching the shore.

"I used to spend, like, whole summers at the public swimming pool."

"Oh, and you went there for the fresh air and the exercise, didn't you?" Kurt asked wryly, quirking an eyebrow. He didn't have to see Finn's face to know it was beetroot red right now.

"I didn't...I mean, I-," he sputtered, then let out a resigned sigh. "Fine. Me and Puck went there girl-watching. Swimming was just an excuse."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You learned to swim so you could watch girls in bikinis."

"What's wrong with that?"

Finn could hear Kurt let out an amused scoff. "_Such _a boy."

"Say what you want but it worked."

"Oh, I have no doubts."

"Just...don't tell my mom, ok?" Finn pleaded. "She was really proud of me that I didn't waste away my summers like the other kids but did sports and stuff."

"Finn, she's your mom," Kurt said knowingly. "Believe me, she knows."

"Dude, why didn't I leave out on the lake again?" the quarterback replied wryly, starting to feel the bottom under his feet.

"Ok, I won't tell her a thing," Kurt sighed. "And I'm sorry for bitching and leaving you alone earlier."

"Well, to be honest-" Finn admitted, getting to stand on his legs. The water was waist-deep now and they only had a couple of feet more to the shore. "-I didn't make it easier for you."

"Well, it would be appreciated if you stopped with the Finn Hudson Tackle Attacks."

Finn chuckled. "Done. If you prefer drowning yourself than that then I guess it really isn't fun for you, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your skills of deduction are as poignant as ever, I see."

"You know I got like, half of what you've said?"

"I think you've gotten enough," Kurt replied.

"Ok. No more tackling," the taller boy promised just before the mattress scraped the bottom. "The ride's over." He reached out a hand and helped his brother onto the shore.

Kurt took it and smiled at him. "Thank you, Finn."

"It's cool, man." The quarterback grinned. "It felt like I was on Baywatch or something."

Kurt's eyebrows arched. "You watch Baywatch?"

"Dude, _hot chicks_," the taller boy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It kinda was, Kurt admitted to himself wryly.

He chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "For all it's worth, you'd give David Hasselhoff a run for his money."

**XxXxXxX**

When the parents returned half an hour later, they found both boys playing a civilized game of Scrabble.

"I told you. Fever," Carole muttered to Burt as they stood and watched them.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna take it and not complain," Burt said.

"Finn, there is no such word as 'shenaniganize!" came Kurt's scandalized cry in that moment.

"Of course there is! You just won't admit it cuz I'd beat you!"

"You couldn't beat me if I was blindfolded and drunk!"

"Aaand it's back to normal," Carole quipped.

"Thank God cause I was starting to get worried," Burt said wryly. Then he looked at his wife, playful sparks in his eyes. "I think we've got no choice but to join in. How's your spelling?"

"E-X-C-E-P-T-I-O-N-A-L."

Burt chuckled. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that," he replied playfully, making his way to Kurt and Finn. "Make some space, boys. We've got to show Carole who's the man."

Carole rolled her eyes and both boys chuckled. Clash of the Titans was nothing compared to this.

**XxXxXxX**

It wasn't until much later that Kurt stepped into his and Finn's tent to grab a sweater that the happy smile disappeared from his face. Finn's side of the tent of course looked like a tornado had gone over it but his own side he'd left immaculate. Now it was turned upside down and looked just like his brother's. If Finn had been going through his things…but Finn had been with him practically the whole time. Besides, he would never do that. He knew the consequences.

Then a Very Bad Feeling stole over him and he swallowed. Carefully, he reached under his pillow, where he had left the picture of the boy he'd found earlier.

It was gone.

* * *

><p>So, that's it for today, and sorry for the cliffie! I hope you liked it, leave a review if you did! They make me write better and are just plain fun to read:))<p>

Coming next: "Breakneck Biking".


End file.
